Evaluate the following expression when $b = 5$ and $a = 1$. $9$ $b$ $^2 + 3$ $a$ $ + 5$
Substitute $5$ for ${b}$ and $1$ for ${a}$ $ = 9{(5)}^2 + 3{(1)} + 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(25) + 3{(1)} + 5 $ $ = 225 + 3 + 5 $ $ = 233$